Playing for Keeps
by Moonchampion
Summary: The X-Men take a vacation to the island of Genosha, where Rogue finds herself swept off her feet by a certain teenage Cajun. But are his feelings genuine, or are there some Sinister intentions behind them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Playing For Keeps

By

Moonchampion

The waves tossed the pair of surfboards up over each crest. Both riders held onto their boards tightly as they waited for the perfect wave. They exchanged a glance as another wave pushed against the bottom of the boards. The two boys turned again to find the wave they had been waiting on approaching. The two boys began to paddle away from the wave to build momentum, so that they could catch the surf. As the wave passed underneath them, the boys felt the wave take control of the boards and carry them towards the shore of the beach.

The boys stood on the boards and tried to gain their balance. The younger teen, Alex, maintained his balance with ease. Having lived in Hawaii for a number of years, surfing was practically second nature. It was as easy as riding a bicycle. His older brother, Scott, however had no prior experience. As the wave carried his board, Scott wavered from side to side to hold his balance. Eventually, the crest of the wave came crashing into Scott's back knocking him off the board.

"Oh man! Wipeout!" called Evan from the shore.

At Evan's announcement, the others looked out into the ocean to find their friend sprawled out in the sand as the waves continued to roll against his body. Ororo, Jean and Kitty, whom had been sun-bathing, pulled their sunglasses to the bridges of the noses as they sat up to check on Scott. Kurt and Evan ran down towards the ocean to help Scott up.

By this time, Alex was stepping through the waves to reach his brother. He managed to reach him before the others did and helped Scott to his feet. Scott stood up, but seemed to be disappointed. He reached down to pick up his board as Alex threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, bro," Alex encouraged. "You're getting better. With a little more practice, you'll be riding the waves like a natural."

"Thanks, Alex," replied Scott. The two Summers siblings dragged their boards towards Kurt and Evan. After a brief exchange of words, a bit of laughter erupted from the group of boys.

"Well, it seems everything is fine," said Ororo as she pushed her sunglasses back over her eyes and lay back down on her towel.

"Well, you know what they say," added Jean as she followed Ororo's example. "Boys will be boys."

Kitty lay back as well, but briefly popped back up. "Hey, where's Rogue?" asked Kitty as she looked at the empty towel next to her. "I've barely seen her since we got to Genosha. The only time I really ever see her is during the morning and at night before bed."

"Rogue's not a big fan of the beach," said Jean as she rose up next to Kitty.

"What do you mean? Why not?" asked Kitty.

"She's afraid… you know… with her powers and all?" replied Jean.

"Oh great! This trip is going to be a major bummer for her! There has to be something we can do to cheer her up," said Kitty.

"Well, there are two things I know that may be able to cheer up Rogue," answered Jean with a smile on her face.

"Shopping!" replied an excited Kitty.

"That's one," said Jean. "And the other one is…."

"Boys," said Ororo calmly behind her dark glasses. The two teenage girls looked astonished at their mentor as a heavy breeze lifted Ororo's white hair. "I _was_ a teenager once," she replied with a smile on her face. The other two girls giggled at each other as they began to picture a teenage Ororo flirting with a boy.

Rogue stood on the pier looking down at the waves, as they crashed against the large wooden columns supporting the pier. The wind blew at her streaked hair as she simply stared at the passing waves. Rogue sighed and looked around. She was alone on the pier. She looked down at the beach and saw hundreds of people stretched out on the sand, or splashing in the ocean.

Tears began to form in Rogue's eyes as she realized she could never really have fun like those people. Rogue continued to survey the beach. She saw a group of kids playing volleyball. One girl had just pushed the ball back over the net. As she landed on the ground, she lost her footing and stumbled into the arms of a boy, probably her boyfriend. Rogue watched as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The pain drove deep into Rogue's heart like an ice, cold blade. She quickly swirled around to find herself bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry," replied Rogue. Her voice was cracking as she tried to hold back the tears. "I didn't see you."

"Hey, it's no problem, Cher," said the boy. Rogue noticed his accent. It had almost sounded French. She looked up to see the boy. He was young, a teenager like her. He was wearing some long blue jeans shorts, which were baggy, and had been cut from pants. He had on white mid-top sneakers and a white T-shirt. The sleeves had been cut as well, and some island logo was on the front. The boy's hair was a reddish brown, sort of spiked and messy. Some of his hair seemed to cover his forehead. Then, Rogue noticed the boy's eyes. At first, she noticed that his pupils were red, and the whites of his eyes were black instead. She blinked and looked again, and only found a normal pair of brown eyes.

"Is sometin' wrong?" asked the boy. He raised his fingers to wipe the tears away from her face.

"No don't!" said Rogue as she pulled away from the boy's hand. "I'm all right. Please just leave me alone." Rogue started to walk away from the pier, but felt something grab her arm. She glanced down at her arm, which was covered by a sleeve of black lace. The boy's hand was gloved except for some of the fingertips. Rogue pulled her arm from the boy's grasp. "I said 'leave me alone!'"

"I don't t'ink so," he countered. "Not 'til you tell me why you so upset." The boy walked past her and rested his palms on the pier railing. "Here you are, a beautiful girl… on a island off the coast of Africa… beautiful weather, beach… and yet you're cryin'." The boy turned around to face Rogue, who was still staring at him, and for some reason she felt unable to move. "So, I'll ask again. What's wrong?"

Rogue continued to stare in the boy's eyes. Part of her was afraid and wanted to run, but after looking into the boy's eyes she felt safe and secure. She felt that she could reveal anything to him. "Who are you?" asked Rogue. It was the only thing she could manage to say as these conflicting feelings washed over her.

"My name's Remy," said the boy. He took a step closer and reached for her hair. He began to twirl a string of her hair around his fingers, as he smiled and stared deeply into her eyes. "What's yours?"

"Rogue," she answered, still lost in his eyes.

"Rogue, huh? Is dat what you want me to call you?" asked Remy.

"Well, my friends call me Rogue, but my name is Marie," she stammered.

"I like Rogue better. Is it okay if I call you Rogue?" he asked. Rogue only responded with a nod. "So what are you doin' here, Rogue?"

"I'm on vacation," she replied. However, now her voice sounded as if she were charmed and dazzled.

"Wit' your family?" Remy continued.

"Yes. I mean no! Sort of," replied Rogue. She looked up as she heard Remy start to laugh. "Well, I'm here with some of my classmates. They're the closest thing I have to a family right now."

"I understand. You don't have to explain," said Remy. The smile on his face seemed to calm Rogue down, as she continued to look in his eyes.

"Rogue!" called Kitty. Both Kitty and Jean were headed towards Rogue and Remy. The girls were now wearing flowered skirts over their bikinis, which they had tied at their waists. 

Rogue looked nervously back at Remy who glanced back at the other girls. "Your friends?"

"Yeah," answered Rogue. "Listen I have to go. Will I see you again?" Rogue quickly turned her eyes away. She realized she had made herself sound desperate. _How embarrassing_ she thought to herself.

"Sure," Remy replied as he glanced once again into Rogue's eyes.

"When? Where?" asked Rogue.

"Don't worry, Cher," replied Remy as he backed away. "I'll find you." Remy turned and started to walk off the pier past Jean and Kitty. He nodded at the girls as he passed them.

Once Jean and Kitty reached Rogue, they crowded around her with smiles on their faces eager to her every detail. "So?" prompted Kitty.

"So what?" countered Rogue.

"So who was that?" said Jean as nudged Rogue's arm with her elbow.

"Come on, Rogue. You can't hold out on us, now!" added Kitty.

"Okay, okay! His name is Remy," confessed Rogue.

Giggles and squeals began to erupt from Jean and Kitty. "What else?" Kitty urged.

"There is nothing else," said Rogue, "we just met." Rogue turned towards Jean who was smiling and tapping her temple. "And he said he'll find me later!" All three girls squealed together at the exciting news. "Oh no! What am I doing? I can't go threw with this? I don't have anything to wear? I can't touch him? What have I done?"

"Calm down, girl," said Jean as she placed her arm on a panicked Rogue. "You're just having fun, okay. He's probably just visiting the island like you. There's nothing to get serious about yet. As far as everything else goes, we'll help you."

"Thanks guys," said Rogue. She looked at Kitty, and then back at Jean. "So, what do I do now?"

"That's easy, Rogue," said Kitty. "We shop!" Kitty took Rogue and Jean by the arm and pulled them off the pier and towards the market place.

"So as you can see, the x-factor gene is responsible for the mutations. Now, my research has demonstrated great promise that the mutagenic complications of the gene can be repaired. In laymen terms, I may have stumbled on the cure for mutants. However, lack of sanctions and funding by many of the world governments have halted all progress in the program," explained the speaker on the podium to the audience.

"Dr. Essex," began Professor Xavier, "as I understand it, the nations of the world have decided not to offer aid and sanctions because of the next step of your program. You are already pushing to conduct your tests on humans, and you have failed to provide scenarios on any complications that may occur."

"Professor Xavier, I have done no such thing because there is no possible complication that can occur. My research is flawless, and I am certain that I have found the cure that plagues mankind," countered Dr. Essex.

"First of all, I understand your point of view Doctor. However, you must understand that despite your reputation, many of the nations must concern themselves with the remote possibility that you have erred," said Professor Xavier. "Secondly, being a mutant is not a disease, and therefore has no cure. What you are talking about is genetic manipulation, which is just short of playing God! Now, I apologize, but I cannot support your study politically or financially. Since you have found a venue, here in Genosha, where you are sanctioned to continue your work, I wish you the best of luck. Yet, without further evidence to ensure that all lives will be preserved, I cannot offer my support."

"I understand Professor," said Dr. Essex. "I thank you for your time."

Professor Xavier nodded in acknowledgement and rolled his wheel chair away from the table. Logan opened the door as Xavier wheeled his way out of the auditorium. At this point several other members of the audience exchanged words amongst themselves. The continued to do so, until Dr. Essex adjourned the meeting for the day. After all the delegates had left, a young boy walked in the door and made his way towards the stadium. It was Remy.

"So, Uncle Nate," began Remy, "how'd it go?"

"Let's just say that I'm going to need you to exercise your talents tonight," replied Dr. Essex. He began to pack his notes into his suitcase. Dr. Essex padded each of his pockets searching for his pen. He glanced in his suitcase briefly, then raised his head and turned towards Remy. The young boy was twirling the pen between his fingers.

"Don't worry, Unc'. I've got everything under control. You just tell me what you want, and it's as good as yours."

"Excellent," replied Dr. Essex as he retrieved his pen. He picked up his suitcase, and started towards the door. "Tonight I want you to collect a hair sample from each of Xavier's kids. Understand?"

"Hair?!" asked Remy. "From where I'm standin', Unc', you're head's pretty full of hair."

Dr. Essex grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him closer. "Listen boy! I don't have time for your games! This is too important! Just get the samples! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," replied Remy.

Dr. Essex released the boy's shirt and used his hand to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed. "Very good. Now, you'll find the information you need for this assignment in this portfolio." Essex ruffled Remy's hair as he continued on towards to the door. "And remember Remy… don't mess this up." After those words were said, Dr. Nathaniel Essex disappeared through the doors.

Remy opened the portfolio and began to thumb threw it. "Hmm, the X-Men?" said Remy as he continued to look threw the files. "Well, well," said Remy as something caught his attention. "Hello, Cher. I guess I was right. You are special after all." Remy lifted the picture of Rogue out of the folder and brought it closer. "You're a mutant, just like me."

Remy reached in his pocket and reproduced the same pen Dr. Essex had retrieved from him. He held it in his hand, and the pen started to glow. Remy tossed the pen into the air and after a few seconds it exploded. The smoke detectors began to sound and Remy sighed, "I guess that's my cue." The young teen tucked the portfolio under his arm and left the room quickly and quietly. As he exited the auditorium, he found himself wondering if flowers or candy were more appropriate for a first date.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Foolish Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Foolish Games

(Playing for Keeps Part II)

By

Moonchampion

Evan Daniel and Scott Summers coasted on the boardwalk on their roller blades ahead of the others. The two teens exchanged a brief smile as they continued to move as fast as their legs and roller blades would carry them. Meanwhile, the remaining students simply cruised steadily behind them. Eventually, the kids decided to take a break and find something to drink and cool down.

The seven teens all sat down and started to remove their roller blades. As they removed their gear, several conversations started to begin. All of the conversations were silenced, when Alex made his announcement. 

"Everyone look!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards a girl running towards the ocean. 

The girl was quite beautiful, but there was something different about her. The young woman was wearing a black bikini and a large straw hat on her head. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. The girl stopped and turned to look behind her. Then, she moved her hands gesturing for someone to come forward.

"Hey, good eye, Alex," said Evan as he moved closer. "I guess there's hope for at least one of you Summers turning out normal."

"No, not the girl! Him!" said Alex as he continued to point in the same direction. The others refocused their attention to find a large dark-skinned man. He had to be well over seven feet tall, and he had a wide muscular build. However, the oddest things were the curved tusks protruding from his back.

"Never mind, I spoke too soon," chimed Evan.

"He's a mutant!" exclaimed Kitty in disbelief.

"Yeah, and he's not trying to hide it," added Jean.

"Why should he?" said a voice from behind. The teens all turned to find Remy leaning against a column with a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. "He don' have nothin' to be ashamed of."

"Remy," said Rogue as she took a few steps towards him.

"We never said that he had anything to be ashamed of," said Scott stepping towards Remy, "but drawing to much attention to himself like that could be dangerous."

"I doubt dat," replied Remy. "Especially, here in Genosha. The locals take to mutants pretty warmly. De rest of the world should take notes."

"What are you talking about?" asked Scott.

"Here in Genosha, mutants are treated like regular human beings. De people here ain't scared of mutants like him," began Remy, "or us."

Everyone's eyes fell upon Remy. He allowed his gaze to fall upon each of them as they continued to watch him. How could he have possibly known that they were mutants? Kurt's holographic inducer was still functioning, and no one had displayed any of their powers. So, how is it possible that he knew that they were mutants?

"You're a mutant?" asked Rogue as she stepped past Scott.

"Yeah, Rogue. I'm a mutant just like you," he responded. Rogue felt his words wash over her like a small wave a relief. It made her feel that the burden of revealing she was a mutant to him was lifted. This had to mean that whatever interest he displayed in her was more than superficial. He wouldn't be running off because she was a mutant. However, did he know anything about her powers?

"You mean ve can walk around like ve really appear?" asked Kurt. "Ve don't have to vear disguises?"

"Das right, mon ami. No one will bother you," answered Remy.

"Cool!" Kurt tapped the controls of his holographic inducer on his watch. His pale skin shimmered and was replaced by his normal blue fur. Kurt pulled his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and put them over his eyes.

"Kurt! What are you doing?!" said Scott. He quickly moved towards Kurt and grabbed his arm. Then, he tapped the control on his watch. Kurt's blue fur and hair were immediately replaced with the pale skin and brown hair.

"Hey! Vat gives man!" cried Kurt as he pulled his arm away from Scott. "Remy said ve didn't have to hide our mutations."

"I know what he said, Kurt," said Scott, "but we still should run it by the Professor first."

"Oh come on, man! You don't care!" protested Kurt. "You don't know what it's like to have to hide what you truly look like. It's like I always have to wear a mask. But you vouldn't know, vould you? After all, you're normal." Before Scott could respond, Kurt disappeared in an explosion of brimstone.

"Kurt wait!" called Scott, but it was too late. Scott clenched his fist tightly and tried to contain the frustration in his voice. "Listen, I'm headed back to the hotel. Maybe Kurt went back there. I really need to talk to him, and let him know that I do understand."

"Scott, you want us to come with?" asked Alex as he took a few steps after his brother.

"No, Alex. This is something I want to do alone. You guys go ahead and have some fun. I'll see you later." Scott continued up the boardwalk towards the hotel, with his head hanging somewhat low.

"You what's wrong wit him?" asked Remy.

"As you know, Scott's a mutant. However, his mutation want allow him to ever see the world like we do," answered Jean. "Those glasses are what keeps his mutation in check. Without them, whatever he looked at would be… incinerated." Jean's voice began to trail off. She brought her hand up against her temple.

"Are you okay, Jean?" asked Evan.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she said. Then, Jean appeared to be losing her balance. As she began to fall, Evan and Alex caught her. Jean shook her head trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Come on, we better take you back to your room," said Alex. Evan and Alex put Jean's arms over their shoulders as they started to help her back towards the hotel as well. Kitty followed them carrying everyone's roller blades across her shoulders.

"I guess I better be going too," said Rogue. She waved at Remy, and then turned to leave.

"Rogue wait!" said Remy. He walked to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Let me help."

"What?" said Rogue, obviously confused by his words.

"I can help you and your friends, Rogue," he explained. "Or at least I know someone who can. My uncle is a geneticist. He thinks he found a way to make mutants like us normal."

"What? I don't know Remy? Maybe I should tell the Professor….," began Rogue.

"No!" interrupted Remy. "Rogue, you can't tell anyone!" Remy saw the confusion began to form in her eyes. The last thing he wanted was for the confusion to become suspicion. "Because it's not a definite t'ing yet. It wouldn't be right to get everyone's hopes up, would it Cher?"

"No, it wouldn't," said Rogue. Remy could see the understanding in her eyes. "But there's really only one way to be sure?"

"How?" asked Rogue.

"Nah! Forget about it Rogue. Maybe I shouldn't have said anyt'ing," said Remy as he began to turn away.

"Remy please! If there's a chance…" began Rogue. Remy turned to see that Rogue was hanging her head in disappointment. She was obviously upset. "Remy I haven't been able to touch another person without actually harming them for years. Please, Remy… if there's a chance that I could touch someone again… if only for a second, I…."

Remy walked over and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand. He slowly lifted it up. Remy grabbed the glove with his other hand, and began to pull the glove off. He felt Rogue try to pull away slightly, but held his grip firm. Then, he looked into her eyes and the resistance stopped. "Do you trust me, Rogue?" he whispered. After looking into his eyes she noticed they had changed once again. He had taken off his glasses, and again she stared at his eyes. The eyes were a shade of red, and the white of the eye was now black. As she lost herself in the gaze of his eyes, her only response was a nod.

Remy continued to pull the glove off. Once he had removed the glove, he pulled her hand towards his lips. He kept his eyes on her, but briefly glanced at her hand. When he did, Rogue quickly pulled her hand away. "What are you trying to do?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm tryin' to show you dat I'm serious, Rogue," he said softly. He lifted his hand to brush a lock of her away from of her face. "I've never met anyone like you, Rogue, and I can't help but feel dat you're worth the risk."

"Remy, I don't want to hurt you," said Rogue as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Den, help me Rogue," he whispered.

"How?" she asked, her voice starting to crack.

"I need a lock of your hair, and your friends as well," he said. "My uncle could experiment on the samples, and once he's found a way make us normal, you won't have to worry about hurtin' me."

Rogue looked into his eyes, and then glanced at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. She ran her hand across her eyes to wipe the tears away. Then, she looked back at Remy, and into his dark eyes. "Okay."

A smile began to form on Remy's face. "I'll meet you in the courtyard of the hotel later tonight," he said. Rogue nodded as a smile of hope began to appear on her face. He placed his gloved finger on Rogue's lips. She could feel the heat from his finger against her lips. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips against his finger. "It won't be long, Cher," he whispered. Then, he lowered his hand to his side and smiled as Rogue started off towards the hotel.

As the door opened, Scott found Kurt gazing out the window at the setting sun. He rested his chin on his folded arms at the windowsill. He had turned off the image inducer and barely moved to acknowledge Scott's presence.

Scott walked into the room and grabbed the wooden chair that was seated at the desk. He pulled the chair out and turned it backwards. He folded and rested his arms on the back of the chair as he sat in the seat backwards, with his chest against the back of the chair. Both of them simply sat in silence as the sun continued to set.

Scott was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kurt," said Scott. "I know that you're angry because of what I did, but I was only trying to…."

"Protect me. I know," said Kurt. He sat up and turned his attention to Scott, still a little upset over what had happened.

"That's what I keep telling myself," said Scott. Scott sighed and stood up. Then, he walked towards the bed, and sat down next to Kurt. "Kurt, we're more alike than we both realize. I know that most of the time you have to use a holo-projector like a mask to hide what you look like in public, but I can never go a day without my visor. Everytime I open my eyes, I'm constantly reminded that I'm a mutant. Even though the people can't see that from the outside, I'm always reminded of what I am because of these," said Scott tapping his glasses. "This is my mask, Kurt."

Kurt was gazing up at his friend. This was pretty hard for Scott to admit. "I guess, I was even a little jealous that you didn't have to mask your appearance here on the island, and I'm sorry."

"No man," said Kurt. "You're right. I should have at least checked vith the Professor first. I guess I just got so excited that I vasn't thinking. And I'm sorry that I took it out on you." Kurt extended his hand, with his thumb and two fingers open. "Friends?"

Scott stood up and took his hand. "Yeah, friends." The boys released each other hands and started to embrace in a hug. However, after a few seconds of considering it, the both shook their heads. "Come on, let's go tell the Professor what we've learned," said Scott as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Scott," said Kurt as they exited the door, "now that ve're friends again, do you think you can let me drive your convertible vhen ve get home?"

"Don't push it, Elf," called Scott from the hallway.

Remy entered the small library and gazed at the books going around the wall. He paused before going into the room. For some reason, this was the only room in the entire mansion that frightened him. The teenage Cajun backed out into the hall, hesitating to go in. Finally, after mustering up enough courage, he entered the room. Remy walked halfway into the library and turned to face the bookshelf on his right. He reached out and pulled the book The Origin of Species by Charles Darwin from the shelf. The shelf immediately began to slide forward and then to Remy's left as it revealed a hidden entrance.

Remy placed the book back on the shelf and ventured through the doorway. As the bookshelf slid back into place behind him, Remy continued through the dimly lit corridor. Upon the stone walls were torches that continued to flicker as Remy walked deeper into the corridor. Remy eventually came to a dead end. The only other option was to turn back. Then, Remy noticed a single hole in the stone wall in front of him. He placed his eye next to the hole as if attempting to peek through it.

As Remy placed his eye level with the hole, a thin red beam poured through the hole and into Remy's eye. The beam moved up and the down, apparently scanning his eye. After the beam completed its scan, it cut off and the stone wall parted directly down the middle. Each half of the wall slid apart from each other, revealing a lab that could be nothing less than state of the art.

Remy walked into the lab. The walls were all reinforced with some dense metal lining. The room was extremely well lit, and appeared to go on forever. There were dozens of machines, chemicals, tubes all over the room. There were even isolation booths and examination tables. On one wall, there were several freezer lockers, which could have been used to preserve bodies, and as far as Remy was concerned that wasn't a far off possibility.

Remy jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Once he turned, he found himself relieved that it was Dr. Essex. The doctor was wearing a white lab coat and had a devious look in his eyes. His slick black hair was laid back, his eyes seemed cold and evil. A wicked smile began to spread across his face as he leaned in closer to Remy.

"Well?" asked Dr. Essex. "Where are the samples?"

"Sorry, Unc. Don't have'em yet?" replied Remy.

The smile on Dr. Essex disappeared, and whatever was left of Remy's confidence disappeared with it. Dr. Essex grabbed Remy's shirt and lifted the boy into the air with one hand. Remy's hands held tightly onto the arms of Dr. Essex. As the young boy peered down into his uncle's eyes, he could see the fury burning behind them. It almost seemed that his eyes had turned completely red.

"I give you one simple task, and you can't even do that right!" roared Essex. "I should have left you on the streets back in New Orleans! You incompetent little rat!"

"Calm down, Unc," cried Remy. "One of the girls is getting' the hair. I'm supposed to get it tonight! Trust me, I'll have it tonight!" Remy closed his eyes bracing himself for whatever may be have been coming. However, he felt the pressure on his shirt lessen and felt his feet touch the ground. He opened his eyes to find the smile once again on the face of Dr. Essex.

"Good. Excellent," chimed Dr. Essex. "It appears I underestimated you." Dr. Essex turned away and began examining a chart that lay on a desk nearby. After a few seconds, when Remy started to leave the lab, Dr. Essex called after him. "You know I didn't mean to scare you, Remy. Right? I apologize for losing my temper. It's just that this experiment is very crucial and I don't want anything to go wrong."

Dr. Essex turned to face Remy, and saw the sad expression on his face. He sighed and walked towards Remy who almost seemed to take a step back. Dr. Essex reached out for the boy and pulled him into an embrace. "Listen, Remy," began Dr. Essex, "I've taken care of you for years. When you ran away from home, from your father, I took you in and raised you like you were my own son. I never chased you away because you were different and had powers. I helped you learn how to control them, and use them at will."

Dr. Essex released Remy from the embrace and looked into his eyes. "The only one you can really trust is me, Remy. Have I ever let you down?" The boy paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "That's right, and you've never disappointed me. Now, go and get the samples, but be careful. The red head, Jean Grey, almost discovered who you were." Remy looked up at his uncle completely surprised. "Don't worry, I took care of her directing a large beam of theta waves at her brain. She was overwhelmed and could only compensate by passing out."

Remy turned away slightly disappointed that he had almost been detected. "Listen, Remy," continued Essex, "stay away from the red head, and stay away from Xavier. Just get the samples and return here. Understand?" Remy nodded, and Dr. Essex ruffled the boy's hair with his hand. "Now, go."

Remy left the laboratory leaving Dr. Nathaniel Essex alone. A smile began to spread across his face as he reveled at the idea that he was only moments away from possessing the genetic samples of Charles Xavier's X-Men. With the samples in his possession, the possibilities were endless. With the genetic material in his hands, he could literally create an army of super mutants that would do his every bidding, including handing him the world on a silver platter.

Rogue slipped silently slipped out of Scott and Alex's room and pulled the door quietly closed behind her. As the door shut without a single noise she let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She looked down at the two locks of hair in her hand, one brown the other blonde. Just as she started to tiptoe back to her own room, which she was sharing with Kitty and Jean, she heard a door open behind her.

"Rogue?" Rogue turned around to find Professor Xavier rolling into the hallway from his room. "Rogue what are you doing up so late?"

"Well, I… I…" began Rogue. "I was hungry." Rogue rolled her eyes at the stupid excuse that escaped her lips. She looked at Professor Xavier, who was now staring at her with his lips pursed.

"I told you that it's not a good to eat so late at night," said the Professor. Then, he let a smile spread across his face. "Follow me, Rogue. I want to talk to you about your new friend."

"You mean Remy? How do you know…?" began Rogue, but she stopped when the Professor raised his hand.

"Scott and Kurt told me about your friend," explained the Professor. "Now, I understand that this boy, Remy, is a friend, but we have to be careful who we associate with. The next time you see the boy, I would like you to introduce him to me."

Rogue started to protest, but decided she didn't want to raise any suspicions about why she was being so protective. She simply nodded at the Professor's request. A smile spread on Professor Xavier's as he said, "Good night, Rogue."

"Good night, Professor," said Rogue. She slipped back into her room and placed the last two locks of hair in a sandwich bag with the others. As Rogue got dressed, she found herself pausing occasionally at the loud snores emerging from Kitty. After finally getting dressed, Rogue slipped back into the hallway. At the end of the hall was a tall window. Rogue walked towards the window, and peered outside. It was a long way down from the penthouse suite, and no fire escape. She would have to go out the front door, and down the elevator.

Rogue turned and started creeping towards the front door. Then, she paused as she heard some rumbling in the kitchen. There was a brief clatter. "Aw crap!" groaned Logan. With him in the kitchen, there was no way she could sneak out. Rogue listened for a while and heard Logan coming directly towards her. Rogue backed away from her approaching mentor. At any second, he would be turning the corner. As Rogue continued to back up, she felt a hand come around, and clasp over her mouth.

"Shh! It's me Cher." Rogue paused and looked at the gloved hand. Some of the gloved-fingers were cut, but Remy wasn't making any contact with her skin. She turned around to find the teenage Cajun, in a brown trench coat, standing next to the now opened window. "Come on," he said nodding his head at the window, "Trust me."

Rogue shook her head, but then she heard Logan coming closer. Without a choice, she followed Remy's lead. He took her into his arm, and leaped out he window, managing to pull it closed after exiting it. Logan turned the corner and heard the windows slam shut. He looked at the window as he carried the box of pizza in one hand and the slice he had been chewing in the other. "Must be the wind," he said as he disappeared into his own room.

Meanwhile Rogue and Remy continued to fall through the night sky. Remy felt Rogue clutch tightly against him. The Cajun smiled as he reached for a small wand under his trench coat. With a simple flick of his wrist, the wand extended into a staff. As the staff extended, Remy aimed it towards the ground. When the staff hit the ground, the teens' descent halted with a jerk, and they began to fall towards the side. They found themselves being thrown into a tree. After grabbing some branches, the two found their way to the trunk of the tree where they were able to climb to the ground.

"Some ride, eh Rogue?" asked Remy as he looked at Rogue, who was busy pulling small twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"How did you get up there?" she asked, after pulling out the last few leaves.

Remy only managed a smile, and said, "A gentleman never tells." He walked closer to Rogue and looked down into her eyes. "Cher, I hate to ruin the moment, but…." Rogue nodded and raised the sandwich bag filled with the hair samples. Remy grabbed the bag, and Rogue noticed his face light up. "Now, I'll give dese to my uncle, and he can start workin' on the cure right away." Gambit allowed one of his gloved fingers to caress Rogue's cheek. "You did good, Cher."

As he started to leave, Rogue called after him. "Remy! When will I see you again?"

"Soon, Rogue. I promise," he replied. Then, he continued to walk out of the gate of the hotel courtyard. Rogue bit her lip, debating whether to sneak back into the penthouse. "I'm sorry, Remy, but I can't wait that long." Rogue glanced back up at the penthouse window, then she decided to follow her heart. And her heart led her out of the hotel courtyard and after Remy.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Soul Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Soul Deception**

**(Playing for Keeps Part III)**

By

Moonchampion

Rogue watched Remy as he raced over the lawn toward the mansion. She waited until he slipped inside the door before racing after him. Once she saw the door shut, Rogue jumped against the wall and grabbed the ledge. She pulled herself over the brick wall and landed on the other side. She briefly surveyed the lawn and raced towards the front door. She turned the doorknob, and found that it was locked.

"Oh great!" cursed Rogue silently. She glanced fumbled around in one of pockets and pulled out lock pick. She stuck the thin metal through the keyhole and twisted and turned the pick and until the she heard the door unlock. "Thanks, Mystique," she whispered to herself.

Rogue crept into the house and pushed the door closed silently. Then, she turned and saw the vast foyer. The floor was glazed with shiny black marble, and on the other end of the room was a wide staircase with wooden banisters spiraling off at the end. Rogue began to walk softly across the marble floor. Then, she heard a door shut up ahead to the right. As Rogue studied the door, she noticed a trench coat on the chair next to the door. Rogue quickly hurried to the door, where she silently turned the knob.

As she slightly opened the door, Rogue peeked inside. She saw Remy in the room pulling a book from a shelf. After he did so, the shelf in front of him came forward in pulled itself aside. Then, she watched as Remy disappeared into the bookshelf, and the opening closed behind him. Rogue saw her chance. She ventured into the room and began examining the shelf that Remy had been in front of.

"Which one did he pull?" she said aloud to herself. Rogue raised her hand and ran her finger across each title. None of them seemed to stand out as a clue. Rogue sighed as she stood their frustrated. Rogue closed her eyes. "Heart, don't fail me now," she said as she reached up and randomly pulled a book from the shelf. Once Rogue pulled the book from the shelf, she opened her eyes and waited.

"I guess that was a long shot," said Rogue. Just as she started to place the book back onto the shelf, the shelf began to move. It pushed itself forward and to the side, just as it had done for Remy. Rogue looked at the book in her hand. It was The Origin of Species by Charles Darwin. She smiled as she placed the book back into its place and slipped into the hidden passage.

As Rogue walked through the dark corridor, she found herself wandering if she had made a mistake. She looked back at the opening, and saw that it had already closed. "Oh well, girl, look's like you don't have a choice now," she said. Rogue continued to walk forward. Rogue was beginning to wander if she had missed another opening, because the tunnel seemed to be endless. Then, she saw Remy up ahead. He appeared to be looking at something very closely on the wall.

"Remy!" called Rogue. Remy turned around completely surprised to find Rogue here.

"Rogue! What are you doin' here?!" he asked. His tone seemed more upset than surprised. "Forget about it. Just leave, now!"

"Why? Remy I don't understand?" she said.

"Please, Rouge. You don't know my uncle. He" began Remy. However, he became speechless when the wall disappeared to reveal none other than Dr. Essex standing at the opening. His hands were behind his back. He looked from Remy to Rogue.

"So, Remy, you brought us a visitor?" he said in interested voice. "Well, do come in, both of you." Dr. Essex stood to one side to allow the two teens to enter the lab. Rogue marveled at the laboratory as she entered. She had never seen anything like it. "And whom, do I have pleasure of meeting this evening?" asked Dr. Essex as he raised Rogue's gloved hand to his lips.

Rogue smiled and blushed slightly. "My name's Marie, sir," said Rogue. She looked at Remy who still appeared to be upset. He almost seemed like he was worried about something.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Marie," replied Dr. Essex. "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners. I am Dr. Nathaniel Essex, Remy's uncle." He released her hand and stepped away from them. As he began to walk through the lab he raised his arms, placing emphasis on the lab itself. "And this young lady, is where I will make history, thanks to your help, of course."

"I'm glad I could help, sir," said Rogue. "Your idea just sounded to good to pass up. The chance you're offering mutants will make a big difference in a lot of lives."

Dr. Essex turned his attention back to Rogue. "Really?" he said. "What exactly has my nephew told you about my research?"

"He said that you were able to turn off the mutations of mutants, so that they could be normal," answered Rogue. 

"Well, that is true my dear," said Dr. Essex, "but that's not my current intention just yet." Rogue noticed the warmness in his voice disappear. She looked into his eyes and saw that the same person she had just met didn't appear to be there. Dr. Essex no longer seemed to be as friendly as when she first arrived.

"I think I better go," said Rogue. As she started for the exit, the opening closed and she found herself with her palms pressed against the solid wall. "Open the door."

"No, my dear," said Dr. Essex as he approached her, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Rogue turned around to find Dr. Essex approaching. She tried to dart away from him, it was too late. He grabbed her arm and held on tightly. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere my dear. I have other plans for you."

"No!" called Remy as he approached. "Let her go, Unc! You got what you want!"

"You're right, Remy," said Dr. Essex, "I do have what I want. And I have you to thank for it. Not only do I have the samples from Xavier's X-Men to create an army of super mutants, but I also have an actual living specimen to work with."

"You knew?!" said Rogue as she looked at Remy. Remy looked deep into her eyes and saw the hurt as the tears began to fill her eyes. "How could you Remy? How could you lie to me?"

"Cher?" said Remy.

"I hate you!" shouted Rogue. "I _hate_ you!"

As the pain and realization set in, Remy found himself speechless. He was barely able to look at Rogue as the tears began to flow from her eyes, as well as his own.

"I do grow sick of this pitiful display of affection," said Dr. Essex as he began to drag Rogue away. She continued to struggle until she felt something pierce the skin on her neck. Almost immediately she fell unconscious. Dr. Essex placed the syringe on the table and lifted the girl towards one of the stasis tubes in his lab. As the glass door hissed shut, Dr. Essex turned to find Remy standing behind him.

"Please, Unc, let her go," pleaded Remy.

Dr. Essex shook off the pitiful display and moved away from the tube. "He went back to one of the table and began examining the hair samples under some sort of molecular scanner. After a few stroke of the keys on the computer console, a three dimensional model of DNA appeared on the screen. Dr. Essex looked away from the screen and at Remy once again. The boy was staring at the tube with his hand pressed against the glass.

"Forget about the girl," said Dr. Essex, sounding somewhat annoyed. "She found the lab, and would be able to identify us. There's no way she could have left and you know it." Dr. Essex stood up and walked towards Remy. "I did this for you, Remy. To protect you. She never really cared about you. You heard it from her own lips. I'm the only one you can trust Remy. Remember that."

Dr. Essex placed his hand on Remy's shoulder, but the teen threw Essex's hand off his shoulder and ran from the lab. As the boy disappeared from the lab, Dr. Essex shrugged and went back to the computer with the DNA helix on it. "That boy is becoming more trouble than he's worth." Dr. Essex continued to scan and study the other samples as he prepared to begin the final stages of his super mutant campaign.

"Ahhh!" cried Kitty from the bathroom. Within seconds everyone was standing outside the door. 

Kurt began ramming his shoulder against the door trying to get it open. "Kitty!" he called. The desperation in his voice was obvious. "I can't get the door open. I'm going to teleport inside," he told everyone outside. However, before he could teleport, the door opened and Kitty was standing in the doorway in a bathrobe.

"What is it, Kitty? Are you all right?" asked Jean.

"It's my hair," said Kitty. "This lock of hair is exactly 2.23 cm shorter than it was yesterday." Kitty was holding up two strands of hair to show them the difference.

"You measure your hair?" asked Evan.

"And look," continued Kitty, "it looks like it's been cut."

"You measure your hair?!" repeated Evan with disbelief.

"It had to be Rogue! And just think, I went out of my way to help her with Remy! I can't believe she's still sore because I stained her favorite blouse two weeks ago!" fumed Kitty.

"You _measure_ your _hair_?!" said Evan in disbelief.

"That's right, I do! And I do it every morning and every night! Now, do you have a problem with that?!" Kitty scolded as she jabbed her finger into Evan's chest, pushing him back against the wall.

"Nah. I was just making sure I heard you," he replied softly.

"Ororo, could you please go into girls' room and ask Rogue to come out?" asked the Professor.

Ororo opened the door and looked inside. "She's not there, Professor," replied Ororo. "Have you girls seen her this morning?" Jean and Kitty looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Boys?" Each of them shrugged, obvious not knowing where Rogue was.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is get dressed. Then, we can start searching," began the Professor. He stopped as Logan held up his hand. "What is it, Logan?"

"Someone else was here," he replied. He sniffed the air again, trying to determine if the scent was familiar.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Ororo.

"No, but why don't we ask him what his name is," said Logan. Logan took a few steps backwards where the living room met the hallway to the bedrooms and the bathroom. He reached behind the corner and grabbed a young boy by his clothes. He pulled him into view of the others and pushed the young boy up against the wall.

"All right, kid, where's Rogue?" said Logan.

"Remy?" said Jean. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at Jean briefly, but then back at Logan. The boy was afraid, especially as Logan began to growl. "I—I came to tell you, dat Rogue's in trouble," he said.

"Where is she now?" asked the Professor as he wheeled himself closer to the boy. Remy looked at the Professor, but immediately turned his attention back to Logan. The Professor sensed the boy's fear, and gestured Logan to let him go. "Now, Remy, where is Rogue?"

The boy gulped as he straightened his brown trench coat and tried to relax. "She's at my uncle's mansion, here on the island."

"Remy, what did you mean when you said that Rogue was in trouble?" asked Ororo as she stepped closer to the boy.

"My uncle, you gotta stop'em. He's gonna hurt Rogue!" said Remy. "I never meant for Rogue to get hurt. You gotta believe me!"

"We do believe you child," responded Ororo. "Now, can you take us to the mansion?" Ororo looked at the eyes of the boy. She too, noticed his red color of his eyes as well as the black, which should have been white. The boy nodded after meeting Storm's eyes. The bright blue eyes and her long white hair made her seem almost like an angel.

"Remy I must ask you one more question," said the Professor. "What is your uncle's name?"

"Nathaniel Essex," he replied.

"Dr. Nathaniel Essex?" asked the Professor. Remy nodded. The Professor closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He allowed his mind to search for the essence he knew as Dr. Essex, the same scientist he had met yesterday. Then, he found it, but it was much more different than before. 

_The essence seemed darker, and more sinister. In his mind he saw the face of Dr. Essex, a normal human. However, as the Professor began to probe deeper, he found a single crack in the image. An astral image of the Professor reached out and touched the crack, the face before him began to crumble away. What was left was an even paler face, the skin practically snow white. His lips were black and his eyes red. And rested on top of his forehead appeared a single, red diamond-shaped mark._

_"Now, now Charles no peeking," said a voice. The Professor immediately felt himself being pushed away from the essence of the scientist._

"Dear God!" cried the Professor as he opened his eyes. "We must hurry! Rogue is in great danger! And if we don't stop Essex now, the rest of the world will fall to its knees before him. Because if what I sensed is true, he has a plan that will make him unstoppable."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	4. Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Gambit

(Playing for Keeps Part IV)

By

Moonchampion

Remy leaned against the brick wall surrounding the grounds of his uncle's mansion. He had his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he watched the others try to work out a strategy to get inside. Professor Xavier was in deep conversation with Logan, Ororo, Scott and Jean. The other students, Kitty, Evan, Kurt and Alex, all had their eyes fixed on Remy as if they didn't trust him. Remy turned away from their suspicious gazes and pulled something out of his pocket, a deck of cards. He pulled the cards out of the pack and began to shuffle them wildly in his hands. Then, he looked back towards the group of students watching him and said playfully, "Anyone for a game of 21?"

Kitty sighed in disgust and turned away. The rest of them obviously got the message and broke off to listen to the plan as it developed. A smile began to spread over Remy's face. He always had a knack for getting under the skin of just about anyone; rather he tried to or not. However, it was different with Rogue. She wasn't annoyed by him, but seemed to enjoy his company. Then, the smile faded once he realized that he had betrayed her. The feelings she obviously had for him were gone, and it was his fault. Would he ever find anyone like her again? Did he want to?

"All right, kiddies gather 'round," said Logan. Everyone turned their full attention towards Logan. However, Remy found himself marveling at the clothes these guys were wearing. They all were sporting a variety of jumpsuits with different colors and designs; however, all of them displayed an "X" in some fashion. A smirk slid across Remy's face as declared to himself that he wouldn't be caught dead in such a ridiculous get-up.

"Here's the deal," began Logan, "Storm's goin' to lay us some cover with a little fog. Then, we cross the lawn and come in from three sides. Scott, you and Jean cover the entrance by the pool house. Storm's going to take Kitty and Kurt through the back door. Evan, you're with me, we're going through the front.

"Nothing like the direct approach, huh Logan?" said Evan as he stepped forward.

"Wait, what about me?" said Alex.

"Alex, you should stay here," said Scott. "You haven't got much field experience. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Come on, man!" protested Alex. "I can take care of myself. Please, let me help."

Scott looked from his brother towards the Professor. "Very well Alex. You will accompany Logan and Evan, but be careful," said the Professor. A smile began to spread over Alex's face as he stepped towards the rest of his group. Alex looked down at his new suit. It was very much like his brother's suit, except that it was black instead of blue, and he was wearing black gloves and boots instead of yellow ones, like Scott.

Storm rose into the air as the wind lifted her above the others. Remy watched, astonished, as the color of her eyes disappeared and were replaced with only white. She spread he arms wide and Remy watched amazed as fog began to appear as if from nowhere and cloud the grounds making it almost impossible to see.

"All right, X-Men, let's move!" said Logan, as he pulled the cowl over his head. Remy watched as the students trampled towards the gate only to stop once they saw it open automatically. "Look's like we lost the element of surprise!" The students scrambled out of the way as a large figure came crashing down the driveway. The huge behemoth ran right through the students and crashed into Wolverine sending him flying off against the van. Wolverine's body slid to the ground to reveal a huge dent in the side of the vehicle.

The large figure turned around, and was immediately recognized. "Tusk?!" said Remy as he took a few steps forward. It was the mutant from the beach, who had the large tusks emerging from his back. He towered over the X-Men, and as they had just seen, was extremely powerful.

Tusk paid no attention to Remy. Instead he was focusing on the rest of his targets. The X-Men were all in attack positions. Storm still hovered in the air, and the other X-Men had formed a semi-circle around Tusk ready to attack. Even Wolverine was starting to get to his feet.

"Game over, pal" said Cyclops. "You're out numbered. So, why don't you give up, and save us all the trouble of kicking your…." Cyclops was immediately silenced as something grasped on to his face. The others looked at it to find that it was a much smaller version of Tusk, standing about two feet tall. A red beam began to glow around the belly of the little beast as he continued to grip the head of the young mutant. After a few seconds, the beam erupted sending the miniature monster flying into the distance.

"What was that?!" asked Evan.

"I don't know," replied Kurt, "but here come more of them." Everyone turned to see large fur balls erupting from Tusk's back. As the fur balls hit the ground, they began to take forms similar to Tusk. Within seconds, the ground was literally covered with dozens of miniature Tusks.

"Eww! That is just gross!" said Kitty. Then, a pair of mini-Tusks turned their attention to her. Their mouths opened to reveal small, but sharp teeth. The mini-Tusks began to run towards Kitty, who found herself only able to scream and run.

The rest of the mini-Tusks went after the other X-Men. Cyclops found himself firing optic blast in every direction, as he attempted to keep the mini-Tusks at a distance. Havok found himself doing the same as his brother. The cosmic energy from his hands was also flying in every direction as the mini-Tusks merely danced around his volley of blasts. Four mini-Tusks leaped in the air to grab onto Jean, but they found themselves suspended in mid-air before Jean tossed them back towards some of their approaching friends, knocking them all to the ground.

Meanwhile, Spyke found himself launching small bony spikes at the mini-Tusks. However, the mini-Tusks began to pick up the spikes that missed and threw them back at Spyke. He ran and hid behind a tree, as the miniature darts soared past him. "Man, this is like fighting gremlins! How are we supposed to beat these things when they keep multiplying?!"

"We take out the source!" said Wolverine as leaped into the air, and onto Tusk's back. The huge behemoth reached back and pulled Wolverine off, before throwing him against the brick wall surrounding the mansion grounds. Then, Tusk felt a heavy bolt of lightning land directly in his chest. He fell to one knee and looked into the sky. Storm had lowered herself and fired another bolt of lightning at Tusk. 

"Good Storm, I can take it from here," said Wolverine as he leaped towards Tusk again. However, Tusk grabbed the Wolverine and swung him at Storm, knocking them both from the sky and to the ground.

"You X-Men are pathetic!" taunted Tusk. He looked on as the miniature copies of himself wreaked havoc on the students. Then, Tusk's gaze fell on Professor Xavier. He moved towards the Professor who started to wheel away from the oncoming behemoth. "And where do you think you're going?" Tusk reached down and lifted the Professor into the air.

The Professor fixed his hand against his temple and attempted to use his telepathic powers. However, another mini-Tusk erupted from the back of Tusk and began to pound away on the Professor's head as Tusk carried him through the gate and towards the mansion.

"They've got, Charles," snarled Wolverine. The mutant quickly got to his feet. He looked down at Storm, whom was unconscious. The rest of the team was busy. Wolverine started to pursue Tusk, but just as he reached the gate, about a dozen mini-Tusks appeared out of nowhere and jumped Wolverine, bringing him to the ground. The mini-Tusks continued to pummel Wolverine as their master made his escape towards the mansion.

Rogue began to awaken. She opened her eyes and found a sheet of curved glass in front of her. She looked through the glass and found that she was still in the lab, but no one was in sight. Rogue started to bang on the glass trying to find any possible way to escape. However, her attempt came to a halt as Dr. Essex appeared in front of her.

"Ah, so you are awake my dear. Excellent," he said as turned to walk away from the tube that was holding Rogue. He paused as he reached one of the computer terminals and let his hands dance over the keys. "I have been reviewing you genetic structure, my dear. I have to admit that it is fascinating. Your powers are extraordinary." He smiled and turned his attention back to Rogue. "And I can help you with your little curse Rogue. I can alter your powers so that you can control your little touch." Dr. Essex smiled as he saw a hint of hope spark in Rogue's eyes.

"There is a price to pay, however my dear. You merely have to prove your loyalty to me," he said. Then, Dr. Essex pressed another button on the computer. A panel on the far wall slid open, and Tusk walked in with Professor Xavier over his shoulder. The huge mutant walked towards Dr. Essex. "Tusk, place the Professor in that chair and make sure he's secure." Tusk did as he was told, and the mini-Tusk that had attacked the Professor followed his lead. As he placed the Professor in the chair, Rogue noticed that the Professor had scratches all over his head, and a small trail of blood rolling from his lip.

Dr. Essex pressed another button and the glass in front of Rogue slid away. She looked at the Professor with concern, and then back at Dr. Essex. "Kill him. Kill Professor Xavier, and I will help you, Rogue."

Rogue gasped as the words fell upon her ears. She stepped out of the tube and walked towards Dr. Essex. "Think of it, Rogue. You have the chance to touch another soul and not harm them. Can you truly go your entire life without feeling the touch of another? Can you survive the agony that you will endure? I'm giving you the chance to change that, Rogue. All you have to do, is give the Professor this." She looked down in his hands and found a syringe fill with some liquid. Surprisingly to both herself and Dr. Essex, she took the syringe into her hands.

"Go on, Rogue," urged Dr. Essex. "Do it!"

Rogue turned and walked towards the Professor. She gazed into his eyes and saw the pain on his face. She turned away and looked back towards Dr. Essex, he simply nodded and urged her to go on. Her view then fell upon Tusk and the mini-Tusk, whom were both standing only a few feet away with his arms folded, staring at her. Rogue then looked back at the Professor and felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor," she sobbed. Then Rogue raised the syringe high into the air.

"Yes!" cheered Dr. Essex. "Do it, Rogue! End your misery!"

Rogue started to bring the syringe down onto Professor Xavier, but then immediately threw the syringe towards the mini-Tusk. The syringe landed directly in the small monster's chest. He grabbed the syringe and fell to the floor. Rogue picked up a nearby beaker, containing some green bubbling liquid and threw it at Dr. Essex. The beaker shattered as it met his crossed arms shielding his face. However, the liquid managed to seep through his hands and onto his face. Dr. Essex began to howl as if he was in pain.

Rogue then, tried to grab to release the Professor, but found herself seized and hoisted into the air by Tusk. Rogue could feel the air being squeezed out of her lungs. She looked down and noticed the Professor had closed his eyes. He must be trying to use his powers to help her. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit the Professor directly in the head and he began to shriek in pain.

"Come now, Charles. The pain will subside once you stop resisting," said Dr. Essex from the shadows. Rogue saw the pain die from the Professor's face as it was replaced by fear.

"My powers?!" said the Professor.

"Have been temporarily neutralized. This weapon has that startling affect on mutants. It definitely comes in handy when facing an opponent like yourself, Charles," explained Essex. "It's over Charles, and you've lost." Dr. Essex stepped into the light, and everyone gazed upon his face. It was now white. His lips were black, and his eyes were red and matched a diamond mark upon his forehead.

"Nathaniel?" said the Professor in awe as he gazed up at the scientist.

"No, Charles," began Dr. Essex. "Nathaniel Essex is no more. And the eyes of the world he was seen as nothing more than a radical scientist that had little hope of success. I am no longer that man. Now, you may call me… Mr. Sinister."

"You want get away with this, Sinister. My X-Men will stop you," said the Professor.

"Oh really, Charles. Your X-Men are upstairs trying to survive the onslaught of a cadre of soldiers only two feet tall! If they had any chance of defeating me they would be here now," said Sinister. "Any gambit you had to succeed has surely failed you by now!"

"I wouldn't say dat," said a voice from behind. Sinister turned to see a volley of glowing objects heading straight towards him. Each one of them hit their mark as they nailed Sinister directly in his chest and exploded, sending him to the floor. Remy came racing out of the shadows with his staff in his hand and a handful of glowing playing cards in the other. Tusk released Rogue, and started after Remy. Remy launched the cards at Tusk. These cards exploded before reaching Tusk. The flash temporarily blinded the giant mutant as he continued towards Remy. The Cajun teen slipped his staff in front of Tusk's feet causing the mutant to trip and hit the floor with a loud thud. The force of Tusk's fall caused the stasis tube to roll over and hit Tusk and the head, leaving him unconscious.

Remy ran to Rogue and helped her to her feet. "Rogue, are you okay?" he asked. Rogue looked into Remy's eyes. Part of her wanted to grab him and never let go. The other simply wanted to strangle the life out of him.

"Come on, we have to help the Professor," she said as she walked past him to the Professor. Remy sighed and turned to help release the Professor. Once they got him loose, they each took one of his arms and threw it around their shoulders. They moved through the lab and the passageway and to the library in silence. As they turned the doorknob and opened the door, they found Sinister waiting on the other side. Rogue and Remy stumbled backward, carrying the weight of the Professor.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Sinister. They each looked into Sinister's eyes. They backed away as far as possible. Remy removed the Professor's arm from his shoulder and stepped forward. He pulled more playing cards from inside his trench coat. As he took them into his hand, they began to glow. Remy threw the cards at Sinister. Nearly every one of them made their mark and exploded. Sinister stumbled backwards only laughing. The wounds began to simply heal themselves almost immediately. "Fools! Did you really think that _you_ could stop me?!

"Charles, if this was your gambit, your last chance to stop me, then I'm afraid that you've failed. Once I've eliminated all of you, there's nothing to stop me from going on with my super mutant project now that I have the DNA."

"Had!" spat Remy holding the samples in his hand. "While you were trying to convince Rogue to help you, I erased the data on the computer and grabbed this." Remy charged the bag and threw the glowing bag into the air before it exploded. Sinister's eyes fell upon the ashes as the fell to the ground.

"You little _brat_! After all that I've done for you... Remy how could you?" said Sinister.

"Hey, you said it yourself," began Remy. "De name's Gambit. Remember it!" 

"I will not tolerate either of your existences any longer." Sinister raised his hands and aimed them towards Rogue, Remy and the Professor as he prepared to erase them from existence.

The two mini-Tusks continued to chase Shadowcat through the trees. Shadowcat looked up ahead and saw a large tree. She phased as her body, and ran directly through the tree. The mini-Tusks pursuing her tried to do the same, but smashed into the tree and fell to the ground. Shadowcat's head reappeared as it emerged from the tree. She looked down, to find that the mini-Tusks had been reduced to ashes. Then, Shadowcat looked up to see another mini-Tusk swinging from a vine heading directly towards her. She pulled her head back inside the tree as the third mini-Tusk collided with the tree. He too fell to the ground as a pile of ashes.

"Hey, guys!" cried Shadowcat as she headed back towards her friends. "If we hit these guys with enough force, the change into a pile of ashes!"

"Thanks, Kitty!" called Cyclops. "All right, X-Men, you heard her! Hit these things with everything you've got!" Cyclops turned his attention to the half dozen mini-Tusks approaching him. The one in the front tried to rush Cyclops, and Cyclops released a beam so wide and powerful that the single mini-Tusk fell as a pile of ashes.

"Uh-oh!" chimed the mini-Tusks as the looked at their fallen comrade. As the turned their attention back to Cyclops, a large optic blast engulfed them all. Once the red beam disappeared, the only thing remaining was five piles of ashes.

Four mini-Tusks had Nightcrawler surrounded. They each crept closer and closer, prepared to pounce the furry, blue X-Man. All of a sudden the jumped, and Nightcrawler teleported. The mini-Tusks collided with each other and fell to the ground as a pile of ashes. Nightcrawler reappeared a few feet away with a smile on his face.

A few mini-Tusks were chasing Spyke. However, their pursuit was short lived, because Jean hoisted them into the air with here telekinetic powers. "Hey, Evan how about some batting practice?"

Evan produced a thick bone club and lined himself up with Jean. One by one, she tossed a mini-Tusk in Evan's direction as he swung his club and reduced the mini-Tusks to ashes.

Havok started to blast away at the pile that was covering Wolverine. Once the mini-Tusks saw their pals getting reduced to ashes, they started to bolt. Wolverine managed to grab a couple of them, and smashed them together. The rest were simply target practice for Cyclops and Havok, especially since they both seemed determined to aim for the rear ends of the mini-Tusks.

"All right, now that we've dealt with the pests, let's head inside and get rid of the big rat!" said Wolverine. "Scott, Jean, you two are with me. The rest of you stay with Storm, and make sure no one gets away!" 

Wolverine led the way to the mansion. When they entered the mansion, they could see Sinister standing in a doorway as he said, "I will not tolerate either of your existences any longer."

Cyclops took careful aim and fired an optic blast that nailed Sinister in his side, just under his rib cage. He grasped the wound and yelled in pain. The wound didn't heal as the others had done. Instead, his skin appeared to be oozing out of his hands as he covered the wound. Sinister turned to see who the assailant was. "Summers?!" he whispered to himself. Then, he decided to make a run for it, and disappeared into an adjacent door.

Wolverine raced across the hall to find the others in the library. "Jean, help them outside. Scott and I are going after Clown-face!" Wolverine and Scott started towards the door, but were halted by Jean's warning.

"No, we have to get out of here! He's activated some sort of self-destruct sequence," said Jean as she removed her hands from her temples. With a grunt of dissatisfaction, Wolverine went inside the library and lifted Charles into his arms. Cyclops helped Gambit to his feet as he and Rogue supported him as the raced out the front door.

Once they exited the mansion, it became engulfed in flames. They all stared at the scene of destruction in awe. "Do you think he survived?" asked Cyclops.

"I don't sense him," said Jean as she stepped closer to Cyclops, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"He's alive," said Gambit. "Trust me, he's alive."

Xavier's students were all carrying their suitcases as they walked across the lobby and headed towards the airport shuttle outside. "Rogue, go and make sure that we don't any messages before we leave," said the Professor. Rogue nodded and headed towards the front desk. The receptionist went the their box and pulled out something, but was quite puzzled. The receptionist returned and handed Rogue a playing card, explaining that it was the only thing she found. Rogue turned the card over, it was the queen of hearts. Rogue immediately turned to search the lobby, but couldn't see any one.

Rogue held the card in her hand, and started to approach the door. Then, she felt someone come up next to her. She turned and saw Remy. He was also carrying a duffel bag in his hand. He dropped the back on the floor and looked into Rogue's eyes. He started to caress her hair softly.

"Remy, I…" began Rogue. However, Remy held up his hand to silence Rogue.

"Just live for de moment, Cher," whispered Remy.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to New Orleans. Fix t'ings wit my pops," he said. He pulled his hand away from her hair, knowing what the next question was."

"Will I see you again?" asked Rogue.

Remy smiled as he looked into Rogue's eyes. He could see the hope, the love in her eyes. "Nothin' could stop me from seeing you again, Rogue. Nothin'." Rogue turned away as she heard the horn of the airport shuttle blow.

"Listen, Remy, why don't…." began Rogue. She turned back around, but Remy was nowhere in sight. She looked all around the lobby, but still couldn't find him. She stared at the card in her hand once again. The Queen of Hearts. Rogue lifted her suitcase and headed towards the airport shuttle, knowing in her heart, she would see Remy again.


End file.
